Cat Family
by Sachimi
Summary: Kisa shows Kyo how they're not so different afterall. Can Kyo become brotherly towards the Tiger? Oneshot.


**Cat Family**

Disclaimer: I do not own Furuba.

Hello again! If you've been reading my other series you probably know I haven't updated in a while. I'm in the middle of typing out chapter 3 of Sohma Family Therapy, and I know your like, 'then why did you waste time writing this when you could be doing that?' I dunno. I wanted to. Well anyway, please enjoy my special One Shot of Kyo being brotherly towards Kisa. I think its kinda cute. How you do too!

Thankyou!

Sachi-chan

* * *

"Tohru's not back yet." Kyo said bluntly as a little girl with orange-blonde hair walked through the door. Kisa looked at him through large gold eyes and turned to the staircase. "Yuki either." He added, flipping through a book. "Shigure's out too." He picked up his water bottle, assuming the kid would go watch T.V. until the others returned.

He glanced at the girl through orange hair that fell into his eyes and was surprised to see her taking a seat across the table from him. He sighed and went back to reading.

A little while later, he glanced back up. Kisa was watching him curiously. He narrowed his eyes and flipped the book closed "What!"

She blinked "…I was just… thinking…" She said softly.

"Well do it somewhere else, I'm trying to read!" he opened his book and flipped to where he left off. Kyo glanced at her. The little tiger continued watching him intently. He slammed his book closed "Wha-"

"I played jump rope today at recess." Kisa interrupted.

Kyo stared at her "Okay…"

"We sang a song along with it. They let me play with them… so… they taught me the song." Kisa explained.

"Kyo blinked "Fine, good." He opened his book.

"It went like this." Kisa stood up. Kyo sighed and closed his book once again. Kisa pretended she was jump roping. "When they get in fights, this is what they say" she sang, "Boys are rotten, made of cotton. Girls are sassy, made of lassie. Boys go to Jupiter to get more stupider, girls go to college to get more knowledge!" she stopped, sitting down quickly, catching her breath.

Kyo smirked. "Alright… but what about tigers?" he asked.

Kisa looked up at him. She leaned her head on her hand and drummed her fingers on the table, thinking. Suddenly, she perked up and got to her feet. She began to jump, singing "When you talk of cats, any kind of cat, lions, tigers, tabbies, wilds. Purring, scratching, hissing, laughing. Nice to a point, mean when you're mean. Mess with us and you mess with these!" she held up her hands, showing off her nails like she was ready to scratch someone. She sat down, giggling.

Kyo stared at her. "That's more of a cat song then a tiger." He pointed out, "and it wasn't very good."

"A tiger's a cat." Kisa said, pretending she didn't hear him say her impromptu song didn't cut it for him.

"You're not The Cat." Kyo said.

"I am A cat." Kisa pointed out. "I learned it in class. Tigers are cats. They're part of the same family…" she laid a book on the table and flipped it open to a page labeled 'Cat Family'. A picture of a tiger was laid next to a photo of a house cat. "See… we're the same."

Kyo was silent "yeah… guess so…" He said finally.

The door opened. "I'm home!" a voice called.

"Oneechan!" Kisa cried, jumping to her feet and running out the room.

Kyo stared at the 'Cat Family' page. He closed the book slowly and stood up. He chuckled softly to himself, "So dumb." He whispered with a small smile.

Maby he wasn't welcome into the Sohma Family with open arms, but at least the Cat Family seemed to accept him. _Like that's a good thing._ Kyo thought with a scoff, thinking of all the cats that flocked to him like sheep. But… he wasn't entirely alone. Kisa was right; they are… kind of… the same. A little.

"Kyo-kun! Kisa-san and I are going to the park, would you like to come?" Tohru called.

"Please come, Kyo-nii." Kisa said, holding Tohru's hand.

"Alright, alright." Kyo said, going over to them.

_Whatever _Kyo thought as Kisa smiled up at him, taking his hand and swinging herself between the two teens. _The Cat Family beats the Sohma Family anyday_.

* * *

I hoped you enjoyed it! Please review!


End file.
